200 For Naruto Pairs
by majorfangirl
Summary: I'm writing 200 drabbles for Naruto pairings! I am no longer accepting requests. Forty four, JiraTema. To find her beautiful is not a hard thing to do.
1. NaruKonan 1

**A/N: For more information on this new project of mine, read the last chapter of Five Crack Drabbles. All you need to know now is that I accept requests for any pairing except SasuSaku, NaruSaku, LeeSaku, SasuIno, SaiIno, NaruHina, AsuKure, and ShikakuYoshino.**

"You have nice eyes," she says. Konan, the beautiful senior. Beautiful, but a mysterious air about her, without anyone interested in her. Well, save for Uzumaki Naruto, who blushes heavily at her comment.

His blue eyes, the same color as Konan's hair, are beautiful, and Konan feels genuine attraction to the blonde standing before her.

It's almost unexplainable how they feel for each other, as they move towards each other, ready to connect their lips.

A soft kiss exchanges between the two, filling Naruto with joy and Konan with feelings she's never known, but loves so much right now.

**A/N: That one was so hard to write, but I did it! Next (planned) drabble: AsuHina, not by request, unless I count requests from myself!**


	2. AsuHina 1

**A/N: Alrighty, here it is!**

How had this happened?

Falling in love with his lover's student was completely ridiculous and he never would have thought that it could happen.

Until he met Hyuuga Hinata, and that's when Sarutobi Asuma realized that Kurenai wasn't the one for him. Not when the beautiful Hinata was there for him to love, with her soft skin, dark hair, clear, soulful eyes, and adorable personality.

He felt guilty leading Kurenai on, and wanted to tell her that she wasn't the one for him, but it was just too hard, especially after she got pregnant. His thoughts at his death were that he wished he could be with Kurenai to father their child and he wished that he could see Hinata one more time.

**A/N: Review with requests! Seriously! Next (planned) drabble: IruSaku.**


	3. IruSaku 1

**A/N: I'm so glad I'm getting all these requests! I'm so happy! Well, anyway, I handwrote a lot of these today, so I'll be typing them all up today, so expect a lot!**

He seemed like a perfectly normal high school teacher, but that wasn't the case when he continually fell in love with a student, one for each class. (As in, class of 2014 ((that's when I graduate)))

It shouldn't have been any different this time around, but Haruno Sakura was something else entirely. Pretty, intelligent, nice, strong willed, and always attentive. There was never a girl like her at Konoha High before, especially because she returned Umino Iruka's feelings.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: NejiMoe for fresh paint (I'm working on the others, but this one was so easy and fun for me). Next (planned) drabble: JirIno.**


	4. NejiMoe for fresh paint

A/N: By request for fresh paint.

**He had seen her hanging around with his cousin Hanabi lately and it seemed that they were good friends. He loved seeing her every day and didn't want to believe that he was falling for her.**

**Cute, sweet Moegi always enjoyed going to Hanabi's house so that she could see Hyuuga Neji, Hanabi's hot older cousin. She didn't tell her friend that she had a crush on him because she would think that she was just using her.**

**Sometimes their eyes would meet and they would both be thinking the same thing about each other: that they had fallen in love with the other. Moegi continued to visit, hoping that Neji would notice how pretty she was and fall head over heels.**

**Neji continued to catch glimpses of her and hope that she would come over the next day so that he could see her again.**

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: JirIno. (haven't written for any other requests, for this person or for anyone else, BUT I'LL GET TO IT!) Next (requested) drabble: KisaShizu, also for fresh paint, though I haven't written it yet. (it's still in progress)**


	5. JirIno 1

**A/N: I definitely had to write for this pair, because Ino is the bomb diggity and I love Jiraiya so so so so so so much. Just ask my younger cousin. He had to listen to me rant ALL DAY LONG.**

"If you don't stop staring at her, she'll catch on and beat the crap out of you," Tsunade said.

I, however, ignored her and took in all of Yamanaka Ino's features, from her long, blonde hair, to her crystal eyes, to her perfect body.

When she did figure out that I was looking at her, she only winked, not at all what Tsunade had predicted.

Though, Tsunade didn't know that we were dating.

**A/N: Alright, next (planned) drabble: SasuKin. Next (requested) drabble: KisaShizu for fresh paint. SasuKin is the last I have prewritten for today.**


	6. SasuKin 1

**A/N: Slightly longer one.**

He took the dark haired girl, Tsuchi Kin, into his arms for the last time. Uchiha Sasuke knew that her life was fading away quickly and he had to make her last moments with him last.

She had returned to Oto not long before he went and the two of them fell in love. A relationship started up quickly, but Orochimaru saw no need for Kin. That day, he had one of his followers attack her.

And that was now. Slowly dying in Sasuke's arms, using the last of her strength to say her last words.

"I love you, Sasuke," she said weakly. "I love you, but don't let that stop you if you meet anyone else. I want you to be happy."

Sasuke knew not to be panicked. He wasn't going to shake and say, "Just stay awake! We'll get Kabuto! Everything'll be all right!" he knew that plan wouldn't have worked anyway because Kabuto, out of loyalty to Orochimaru, wouldn't help.

Instead, he said, "I love you, Kin. I'll always love you and never forget you."

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: JiroSaku. Next (requested) drabble: KisaShizu for fresh paint.**


	7. JiroSaku 1

I should hate him. I really should. After all the things that he's done, I should positively despise him. I should, but I don't. I know that sounds stupid of me, he sided with Orochimaru, tried to take Sasuke away from me, almost killed Chouji, I really, really, should detest him.

But, like I said before, I don't. In fact, I hate to say it, but there's not even the slightest dislike for Jirobo inside of me. Hating him is impossible for someone who loves him.

After all he's done, I should hate him. But, damn, he's a good kisser.

**A/N: Alrighty, next (planned) drabble: NaruTsu. Next (requested) drabble: KisaShizu for fresh paint.**


	8. NaruTsu 1

As Uzumaki Naruto pulled the older woman deeper into their kiss, he couldn't help but feel lucky. How many men were there in the world that were with Tsunade? One. Him.

He had willingly accepted the blond beauty's love, at first because he wanted to make her happy, but he began to fall deeply in love with her, and was glad that he had said yes.

People didn't like the idea of them together, not one bit, but what could they do to stop them? Tsunade was in charge of them, she could date as many young guys as she damn well pleased.

**A/N: I'm just not into typing Author Notes today. Next (planned) drabble: GaaShika. Next (requested) drabble: KisaShizu for fresh paint.**


	9. GaaShika 1

_**A/N: An update at last! Unfortunately, it's not a request, I'm still working on those. Sorry, my peeps.**_

I thought he was coming to visit my sister, I thought he loved her, and wondered why it made me jealous. Temari and I were never particularly close, so I wasn't starved for her attention. Why did I care that Nara Shikamaru was always there?

_Maybe because you want him for your own._

I tried to ignore the voice in my head telling me this because I was certain that it wasn't true. Why I had even thought that was a mysterious…until I realized that it _was_ true.

I didn't realize it on my own. It wasn't until Shikamaru told me that he loved me, that I was the reason he was always over.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: KankuHina. Next (requested) drabble: KisaShizu for fresh paint.**


	10. KankuHina 1

**A/N: Alrighty, KankuHina, coming at you. I have no other prewritten ones right now, so I guess I'll write more requests. (Finally) I have a lot, but don't be shy! Drop as many requests as you want! I'm not overworked, I'm on summer vacation, darn it!**

I gazed into the shorter girls nice white eyes, where it as if I was drowning. It was all I could do not to ask her if she could swim.

Her friends all gave me knowing grins while I tried to ignore them. I had to get the words out, somehow. I had so much fun that night at Homecoming and I needed the right words to express that and ask her an important question.

I was no poet, in fact, I was hardly able to make conversation with any girl I liked. I could not find the perfect words no matter how hard I searched. Guess it was best to be blunt.

"Hinata, I had a lot of fun tonight. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Kankuro, I had fun too. Y-yes, I do want to be your…your girlfriend." And then I kissed her.

**A/N: One twentieth of the way done. I couldn't have gotten this far without everyone's loving support. Next (requested) drabble: KisaShizu for fresh paint, which is in progress!**


	11. KisaShizu for fresh paint

**A/N: I've actually finished most of fresh paint's requests, so I'll be adding as many as possible today!**

There was something about Hosigaki Kisame that kept Shizune drawn to him. Whether it be that he was different than most or that he was a forbidden love interest, she could never keep her thoughts away from him.

Shizune didn't really think that it would go anywhere near a relationship, but that was fine by her. All she wanted was to continue having these feelings that made her so happy and blissful.

Maybe it would have stayed that way, just feelings for someone, never a relationship, but with him kissing her, she knew that wasn't the case.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: ItaAya for fresh paint. Next (planned) drabble: ShikakuTema.**


	12. ItaAya for fresh paint

**A/N: I handwrote all of the requests for fresh paint but one in the past two days, so I'll type them all up and add them tonight.**

Sneaking out to meet Itachi became a habit for Ayame. They weren't supposed to be together, it shouldn't have happened, but they couldn't help it that they fell in love. It was involuntary on their behalves and they couldn't stop seeing each other when they felt this way about each other.

Almost every night, he would be there waiting for her and the two would spend the whole night with each other. One night, though, he was a lot later than usual and Ayame was worried.

Just when she was sure that he wasn't going to come, he appeared. And on that night, the two left together.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: ShikaKarui for fresh paint. Next (planned) drabble: ShikakuTema.**


	13. ShikaKarui for fresh paint

**A/N: I was behind on the manga…so I didn't know who Karui even was! I had to look her up, but I managed to do this!**

It's weird how life has a habit of turning the opposite way of what you plan. I was ready to coast through high school without worrying about any boys or relationships and get out in one piece.

Meeting Nara Shikamaru guaranteed that it wouldn't turn out that way.

It wasn't hard to gall for him, even if we didn't get along at all at first. That was part of what kept me drawn to him, wanting to get an edge on him which caused me to abandon my plan and be his.

Karui, Shikamaru's girlfriend. I like the sound of that.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: GaaHanabi for fresh paint. Next (planned) drabble: ShikakuTema.**


	14. GaaHanabi for fresh paint

He had fully intended to propose to her that night, he really had. But how would he have known that her younger sister was everything he ever wanted? He couldn't marry Hinata when he was in love with Hanabi.

Gaara couldn't keep seeing the woman when there was no love and he was glad that Hinata took it well and even knew that he was in love with Hyuuga Hanabi.

"She loves you too. You should…you should tell her."

And he did tell her. He had always intended to propose to Hinata, but instead he proposed to Hanabi.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: TenzouTen for fresh paint. Next (planned) drabble: ShikakuTema.**


	15. TenzouTen for fresh paint

**A/N: The next one is the second to last fresh paint request and I haven't written the last yet.**

Tenzou really couldn't describe her, the beautiful brunette. Whenever she moved, whenever she spoke, whenever she smiled, he was captivated by her.

Tenzou knew it was unavoidable. He was falling in love with Tenten. To everyone else, she wasn't special, she was just another girl, but he could tell that she was different, she was the only one to have an iron grip on his heart.

Beautiful, strong, smart, loving, lovely Tenten, the only girl he would ever want.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: KakaSari for fresh paint. Next (planned) drabble: ShikakuTema.**


	16. KakaSari for fresh paint

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that this one really sucks. I'm also sorry to say that I have no other requests written at this time. I promise I'll get to work on them soon.**

He hardly knew who she was, but he was definitely interested in her. He hardly even knew her name, Zari or something. Oh yeah, Sari. Still, he wanted to know more about her.

She hardly knew who he was but she was definitely interested in him. She hardly even knew his name, Matashi or something. Oh yeah, Kakashi. Still, she wanted to know more about him.

They bother also wanted to know if it was possible to be in love with someone they hardly knew.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: SuiHana for fresh paint, the last of their requests. Next (planned) drabble: ShikakuTema.**


	17. ShikakuTema 1

**A/N: Alrighty, I WILL have fresh paint's last request done before I go on vacation, which is definite now, I'm either leaving on the nineteenth or the twentieth.**

She was my son's girlfriend. I was already married. There was no reason for us to do this. Still, my son had amazing taste in girls, she was so indescribably loveable.

I couldn't have predicted that she would find me more attractive than my son or that one day the temptation would get to be too much for us to bear.

I didn't mean to steal her from him, but I hoped Shikamaru could understand how I fell for Temari.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: SuiHana for fresh paint. Next: (planned) drabble: InoichiYoshino.**


	18. SuiHana for fresh paint

**A/N: YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THIS WAY FOR ME! BUT I FINALLY FINISHED FRESH PAINT'S REQUESTS! HOORAY!**

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with her," was what I said to Sasuke. At that time, I guess falling in love wasn't a good idea to me, but, hey, that was then.

Inuzuka Hana changed my view on the subject pretty well with her charm and beauty. She practically made me fall for her, it was that hard to resist. I finally had to give in, I knew I loved her, I may as well not fight it.

Karin teased me to no end, but it was too late to back out by then. I was already in love with Hana.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: ItaNaru for RiseoftheDawn. Next (planned) drabble: InoichiYoshino.**


	19. InoichiYoshino 1

**A/N: Got a lot of drabbles done today and I'm staying home tomorrow, so I can type them all within two days!**

Every time I hear that song, it pisses me off. Story of my damn _life_.

What song am I referring? Well, none other than "My Best Friend's Girlfriend."

It still bugs me, even to this day. We're both married, her to my woman stealing best friend. I had been so intent on making Yoshino a Yamanaka, but then Nara Shikaku, my own best friend, stole her from me.

I should be happy now. I have a beautiful wife and daughter, Yoshino and Shikaku are happy with a son.

Still, I was in love with Yoshino. My best friend's girl, but she used to be mine.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: OroSasu. Next (requested) drabble: ItaNaru for RiseoftheDawn.**


	20. OroSasu 1

**A/N: Okay, I've still got quite a bit to type, so you'll get plenty of updates before I go on vacation! By the way, one tenth done with these! Woop!**

I'm giving him everything, but not for the reason I say. No, this has nothing to do with my brother of revenge, but everything to do with love and need.

I'm giving myself over to Orochimaru because I really do love and need him. I don't care how he uses me, I'm willing because of my feelings for him. I'm never looking back, there's nothing for me back there.

I don't care what I'm leaving behind, I need him and there's no stopping me.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: NaruIno. Next (requested) drabble: ItaNaru for RiseoftheDawn.**


	21. NaruIno 1

**A/N: I couldn't get through this without writing for my OTP!**

The always say that you tease the one you like, you try and pick fights with them. This couldn't be more try in the case of Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto. Elementary school, and they were always in some brawl or other.

You'd think that they would grow out of it, but junior high came and they were still always at it about this or that, no matter how small.

High school didn't prove to be any different for the two of them. Everyone was _sure_ they would grow out of it eventually.

But even when they were married, it never ended.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: KonoMoe. Next (requested) drabble: ItaNaru for RiseoftheDawn.**


	22. KonoMoe 1

**A/N: Woop, love this pair! Screw KonoHanabi!**

I never knew why Naruto was always chasing after Sakura. Girls weren't anything special to me. I had zero interest. That's probably why I never noticed Moegi flirting with me. Udon did, but he's always been weird like that.

"She likes you, you know. You should say something to her before you indirectly break her heart."

I didn't want to do that, but I also didn't want to talk to Moegi about it, not until I had me feelings for her sorted out. It took a while, but when she kissed me, I knew that I felt the same.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: ItaNaru for RiseoftheDawn. Next (planned) drabble: ItaTen.**


	23. ItaNaru for RiseoftheDawn

**A/N: I'm going to finish all of RiseoftheDawn's requests before I leave!**

Every time I see him, I'm glad to know he's there. It's almost like an obsession, my feelings for the younger blonde. I had never doe anything to deserve falling so hard for someone without any warning, but I did.

Uzumaki Naruto…for a long time, this feeling has had a hold on me, and I can't ever get im out of my head, it really is like a dwelling obsession.

I'm not sure about his feelings for me, but I do know one thing: whether it's an obsession or love or even both, it's not going away for a long time.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: OroNeji for RiseoftheDawn. Next (planned) drabble: ItaTen.**


	24. OroNeji for RiseoftheDawn

**A/N: One more RiseoftheDawn request to go!**

Maybe I always needed him more. Maybe I just didn't know that it was Hyuuga Neji that I needed all this time. He would have been useful and so much better of a lover than anyone else.

But I was too blind to see that until it was too late.

Maybe if it had been him, I wouldn't be dying, maybe he would have been truly loyal. Maybe there could have been something between us.

But I was too blind to see that.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: KisaIno for RiseoftheDawn. Next (planned) drabble: ItaTen.**


	25. KisaIno for RiseoftheDawn

**A/N: Don't ask where this idea came from. I just liked the idea of Ino and Kisame as stage actors.**

When I'm on stage, I become a different person to most. When he's on stage, he's someone else, but the same to me. Our acting is convincing, but we know each other too well, and we're always still the same.

Our friends cannot recognize us when we act, but we could never fool each other. I know Kisame better than anyone, and he knows me, Ino, better than anyone.

We both could figure out what the other was feeling without even saying a word. We knew each other better than anyone.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: ItaTen. Next (requested) drabble: DeiIno for crzyaznroxursox.**


	26. ItaTen 1

**A/N: Another drabble, hopefully I can get all the ones I had written typed up before I leave on Monday.**

I only want you, Tenten, no one else. You ask me what I want, and that's my answer. I want you, Tenten, you and your love, because you're perfect in every way.

Itachi, I ask you what you want, I want to know how to make you happy, and you answer that you want me. Nothing could possibly make me happier than to know that I am what you want.

I love you, Tenten, that's why I want only you.

I love you, Itachi, that's why I want you happy.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: ZabuAnko. Next (requested) drabble: DeiIno for crzyaznroxursox.**


	27. ZabuAnko 1

**A/N: I've seen this pair a lot recently and it has always stood out as very cracky, thus I had to include it in my quest for writing 200 hundred crack drabbles.**

You're insane, Anko, but maybe that's why I love you so much. You're not like most and that's way I'm so attached to you. You weren't supposed to be anything to me, but it didn't turn out that way, did it?

You know better than anyone that I've fallen for you and you're insane for going along with it. You really are crazy, you know that? But, like I said, that's probably why I love you more than anyone else.

You're special, Anko, so I think I want you around for a long, long time.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: LeeHina. Next (requested) drabble: DeiIno for crzyaznroxursox.**


	28. LeeHina 1

**A/N: Yeesh, I'm almost done typing them. Only three more to go!**

Why was he doing this again? Oh, yeah, he had just realized that Hyuuga Hinata was the girl that he loved. So, once again, he was going to confess his love to someone, but she was going to give him a different response.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes, Lee?"

"I've noticed you a lot recently and I think I have fallen deeply in love with you. Will you go out with me?"

And, unlike any other girl, she said, "Yes."

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: DeiIno for crzyaznroxursox. Next (planned) drabble: SasoTema.**


	29. DeiIno for crzyaznroxursox

**A/N: Now I've started a new person's requests, though I might work on Erica's lone request sometime during, but because she's my best friend, she got bumped up on the list a little.**

Of course I thought he was good looking, looking at him was like looking in a mirror that darkened my hair slightly. But who says that's why we were so in love? I wasn't just a looks person, I cared about Deidara and would no matter what.

Well, I didn't want him to be totally hideous, but whatever, I still loved him and would even if he wasn't so hot. (though that definitely helped) He was the one person I loved with all my heart, unconditionally, and nothing would ever change that.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: SasoTema. Next (requested) drabble: KankuTen for crzyaznroxursox.**


	30. SasoTema 1

**A/N: I have no idea how this all came to me, but I wrote this in like five minutes. Woop woop!**

She's only the most beautiful girl in the world, that's all. It's no big deal.

She's only the strongest chick I've ever met and that's saying something. Still, no big deal.

She's only the wittiest and sharpest female to walk the planet, she could make almost anyone cry. But, no big deal.

She's only the smartest woman I've ever known, very, very intelligent. Not a big deal.

She's only the one that I'm eternally in love with, Sabaku no Temari, and that is a big deal.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: UdonHanabi. (last one before I go on vacation!) Next (requested) drabble: KankuTen for crzyaznroxursox.**


	31. UdonHanabi 1

**A/N: Last 200 drabble before I skedaddle to Myrtle Beach for a week. I'll have plenty when I get back, though.**

What does it mean to be fully devoted to someone? If one asked that question, all they would need to do would be to look at Udon and Hyuuga Hanabi.

The young couple couldn't be more devoted to each other, never so much as looking at anyone else and always there when they were needed, and even there when they weren't.

If there s any couple more devoted than Udon and Hanabi it will be surprising, because they are truly the most devoted as far as I can tell.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: Who knows? I've typed all that I've written! Next (requested) drabble: KankuTen for crzyaznroxursox.**


	32. KonoIno 1

**A/N: I'll get the requests done eventually. I've been working, I promise! A possible scene for my idea I'm NOT a Kid!**

"Why don't you get that I love you?!?!"

"You're just a kid."

"I'm only a few years younger than you!"

"You're not 'in love' with me, you just think I'm cute or something!"

"Ino, if you don't believe that we're meant to be, then I'll have to _make_ you believe!" he shouted and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I…Konohamaru…that…you…wow." For once Ino didn't have anything to say about this. Finally, she found her voice.

"Well, guess you did what you said you would. I'm starting to believe that we _are_ a match."

**A/N: Did you like it? Do you want to see what builds up to that and how it all ends? Then vote for I'm NOT a Kid! on the poll in my profile. Or some other story. JUST VOTE. Next (requested) drabble: KankuTen for crzyaznroxursox. Next (planned) drabble: HidaHina.  
**


	33. KankuTen for crzyaznroxursox

**A/N: Got a wave of inspiration today and my pen just wouldn't stop moving on this request. Vote in the poll on my profile!**

Meeting Tenten. The best thing that ever happened to me. From her sweet smile to the way she said hi, I knew that I was falling in love with her.

Asking Tenten out. The most nerve racking thing that I had ever done in my life. Still, I loved her enough to pull it off and was thrilled when she agreed to it.

Dating Tenten. A time I'll never forget. The two of us, together, everyone knew it and it was the time of my life. We were both freely able to love each other and, better yet, express that love.

Proposing to Tenten. Something that had to be done. We had been dating for so long and we were both ready for more than what we had. Even knowing this, I couldn't stop the excitement when she said "Yes."

Living with Tenten. Something that will never get old for as long as I live.

**A/N: VOTE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! Um…next (requested) drabble: not sure, something for crzyaznroxursox. Next (planned) drabble: HidaHina.**


	34. HidaHina 1

**A/N: Good news, all! In case you haven't already noticed, I've had a change of heart, it is now 200 For Naruto Pairs, which means there are no longer any banned pairings!**

_Those two are nothing alike_, was the thought running through everyone's heads at their wedding.

Confusion at how the two could even be considered a match was evident and jealousy from the boys who wanted her was obvious. Everyone made sure to keep a close eyes on Kiba, to make sure he didn't cause any trouble for the newly weds.

No one could believe they were together now, but it turned out that way when the two had chosen each other.

Hidan and Hyuuga Hinata were an unlikely pair, but they had chosen each other nonetheless, and they were in love despite the differences.

**A/N: So…that really sucked! :D I have no idea about the next drabbles, sorry.**


	35. HayaTen 1

**A/N: Hey, guys, it's been a while! I'll get working on all my requests soon, but here's a drabble I wrote while the computer was gone.**

Tenten couldn't believe it. He couldn't be dead, there was just no possible way he could have died. She instantly hated whoever had done it because they had ended the life of someone that she never got the chance to really love.

She hadn't wanted him to see her lose to Temari, she wanted to look good in front of him, not like a pathetic loser. She swore she would redeem herself one day, but she never got the chance.

She overheard the news of his death, just two people talking to each other, and she didn't want to believe it was true. She ran to the memorial site, hoping and praying that it wouldn't be there…

_Gekko Hayate…_

She collapsed to the ground and burst into tears.

**A/N: Aww, poor Tenten. Next (planned) drabble: ChoTen. Next (Requested) drabble: SasuTen for crzyaznroxursox.**


	36. ChoTen 1

**A/N: New drabble comin' at ya!**

Akimichi Chouji had a crush. No, he hadn't fallen for his blonde teammate, Ino was a bit to girly for his liking and he hadn't fallen for her scary best friend. It wasn't the shy Hyuuga, she was too quiet for him and he didn't know that girl from Suna very well.

Yes, he liked Tenten, strong and tough, but still she acted like a girl, she just wasn't as extreme as Ino or Sakura, and she spoke her mind, unlike Hinata. He was sure that Tenten was the only girl out there for him.

Tenten had a crush. No, she hadn't fallen for stony Neji, Sasuke, or Shino, that lazy ass Shikamaru, or the ever energetic Naruto, Lee, or Kiba, and she didn't care for the two from Suna.

Chouji was definitely the boy for her, he was sweet and interested, but would give her space when she needed it. Clearly, Chouji was positively perfect for her, just as she was perfect for him.

**A/N: Next (requested) drabble: SasuTen for crzyaznroxursox. Next (planned) drabble: ShinoKure.**


	37. SasuTen for crzyaznroxursox

**A/N: I'm just on a Tenten binge.**

"Sasuke," Tenten whispered, hardly believing who was standing before her. It had to be a dream of some sort, not real, he wasn't back, and certainly not back for her.

"Tenten, come on," he said, grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's go. Unless you can't bring yourself to leave with me."

Tenten considered everything she would be leaving behind; girls that claimed to be her friends, but always ignored her, teammates that failed to acknowledge how strong she was, an empty home, because even her parents had abandoned her.

If she left with Sasuke, she wouldn't have people looking down on her, they would finally realize the talent she possessed, even if it were as a traitor, an enemy. She knew her answer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said, taking his hand and making a life-long, life-changing vow.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: TsuShizu. Next (requested) drabble: NaruTen for crzyaznroxursox.**


	38. LeeIno for Halloween

**A/N: A little Halloween drabble for you guys. Because Halloween is my favorite holiday next to Christmas!**

Lee liked her costume. He had been searching the Halloween Party to try and find Sakura, when his eyes had landed on Ino and he had to do a double take.

He had known that she was beautiful, but he had always heard that she was a slut and had expected to see her in some revealing Halloween costume that would be worn by someone with such a label. However, the blonde Yamanaka was wearing a long, sparkly purple dress and a small tiara. She was a princess.

Which was very fitting because he had come dressed as Prince Charming.

**A/N: :D Next (requested) drabble: NaruTen for crzyaznroxursox. Next (planned) drabble: TsuShizu.**


	39. TsuShizu 1

**A/N: A little TsuShizu because I haven't updated this recently.**

Was it only because they were related? Was that the only reason she loved her? Tsunade tried to think of reasons why she loved Shizune, but she only thought of Dan when she did this.

It was cruel, it was terrible, but Shizune wouldn't stay away and wouldn't give up on Tsunade's love, so was it really a crime to give her what she wanted? Was it so wrong even if she was lying?

"I love you, Shizune." _No I don't. I love your uncle. I love that you two share the same blood. But I don't love you._

"It's okay, Tsunade," she replied, "you don't have to pretend anymore. It's okay."

But it would never be okay.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: ShinoKure. Next (requested) drabble: something for crzyaznroxursox because I seriously can't remember what I have written…**


	40. ShinoKure

**A/N: And some ShinoKure, because you all deserve another drabble today! So review, because you all know you love me! Requests are still open, to anyone who is wondering.**

She gasped; was this really him? He had grown up so much since she had seen him last, back when he had still been her student. But time had passed, he had become an ANBU and she had been busy taking care of her daughter.

Now, thought, Hina was big enough to start at the academy and her ex-team had taken a day off so that they could all reunite and have lunch together. And Kurenai fell head over heels in love with Aburame Shino.

Because Kiba and Hinata were dating, it almost felt like a double date, and about halfway through lunch, it had become one. Shino had fallen in love with Kurenai and the two were aware of the fact that they were better off as a couple.

**A/N: Next (planned) drabble: I….can't remember. Next (requested) drabble: NaruTen for crzyaznroxursox.**


	41. NaruTen for crzyaznroxursox

**A/N: Finishing requests, oh what fun! Requests are always open, even if I'm on drabble number 199! Because I can always do another drabble project, this one is fun so another one would be too!**

Naruto was lying to himself that night. He was lying to himself, he was lying to Sakura, and he was lying to Tenten.

"I don't love you, I love Sakura," he had said, "go be with Neji, he's better for you anyway."

He wanted it to be Tenten that night, he wanted her to be his first time, but he knew she would be better off with Neji and so he had Sakura with him, not the brunette that he longed for.

~X~

Tenten was lying to herself that night. She as lying to herself, she was lying to Neji, and she was lying to Naruto.

"I don't love Naruto, I love you, Neji," she had said. "I'm better with you and he's better with Sakura."

She wanted it to be Naruto that night, but it wasn't, her first time was with Neji. After all, the blonde she longed for didn't even want her.

**A/N: What's up with me and angst when I'm such a lighthearted person? Next (planned) drabble: NejiHina. Next (requested) drabble: GaaIno for crzyaznroxursox.**


	42. GaaIno for crzyaznroxursox

**A/N: I haven't done one of these in SO LONG but don't worry, it's alive again, I still take requests, and I'll still finish your requests. This time it is…oh, a real drum roll, nice. GaaIno for crzyaznroxursox!**

If I had only listened to that voice in my head when it told me that he wasn't what he appeared, maybe I wouldn't live my life this way. If I had only allowed myself to love him, I'd be happy.

But, of course, he's with whoever that girl is and maybe he still would have been even if I had let myself fall for him sooner, see through him before it was too late, but at least I would have had a slight chance.

Because, for once in my life, I, Yamanaka Ino, do not feel beautiful! I do not feel strong. I do not feel confident and I do not feel like I'm worth much. All because I waited too long to accept my growing feelings for Gaara.

**A/N: Next time is planned NejiHina!**


	43. ShibiHina

**A/N: I said NejiHina, but I sorta lost the paper for it, but have the ShibiHina right here, so I'll be typing that one instead. I'm hoping to get back to work on these soon.**

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"If Hinata is going to be my stepmother, could you please let me know as soon as possible?"

I didn't know how Shino managed to figure it out so quickly. He had moved out not long before I had begun seeing his ex-teammate, and though he was better at figuring things out better than most, I didn't expect it to be this soon.

"No promises, but I'll get back to you on it if it happens."

**A/N: I wrote this one more than a year ago…wow. Next time is the NejiHina. I'll either find it or write a fresh one.**


	44. JiraTema for helovestowrite

**A/N: Here it is, one of my many requests. This one intrigued me, mostly because I like pairings like this. I'm more into JiraIno, but, you know, fun pairings are fun. And I also decided that I'm just not doing the NejiHina at this time. I have no inspiration to write a new one.**

To find her beautiful is not something hard to do. To love her is something else entirely. Many have tried and, likewise, many have failed.

He may not really love her, but whether he does or not doesn't matter to her because what Jiraiya does, he does right, in ways that no one else has ever been successful with before.

He can make her feel anything and everything she ever desired and will do it all for her, a million times over if that's what she wants. Because, of course, he wants it too.

Whether he loves her or not doesn't matter, when all of this can happen just by being with him. She'll take the uncertainty if she can enjoy all of this for as long as is physically possible.

**A/N: Next time…I haven't a clue.**


End file.
